Talk:Shadow Prison
I saw the Factions intro movie with Shiro and everything...did anyone notice Nika uses Shadow Prison on Shiro when she* goes in the room? =P Zulu Inuoe 04:58, 28 July 2007 (CDT) Don't think ive ever seen a skill that ruined pvp worse than shadow prison....oh wait Savannah Heat did too...in fact, all eles and sins ruin pvp and anyone using one its a worthless noob :D Rhys 12:06, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Is there something missing or is this just a shorter recharge dark prison...?--Life Infusion 21:05, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :Well, it's also cheaper, lasts longer, and slows more...—Aranth 21:07, 28 September 2006 (CDT) The cost and recharge alone make it worth using. The only other foe-targeting Shadow Step with a 20s recharge is Aura of Displacement, which costs 5 more energy, requires a pip of regen, and can be stripped at really inopportune times. Hell, I can even see a use for this with 0 Deadly Arts. 149.169.109.183 15:59, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Shadow Prison -> Black Spider Strike -> Twisting Fangs -> Death's Retreat... I can already see it coming together, its like the falling shocker with less energy used, without the exhaustion, quicker execution, and a self heal at the end... *sniff* Its so beautiful Wyvern Afini 10:42, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::A more direct substitution from the current build of AoD, GPS, Horns, Falling, Fangs would be Shadow Prison, Black Lotus Strike, Horns, Falling, Fangs. This is also much more feasible than before due to the buff of BLS's recharge to 12 seconds. With 13 Critical Strikes and 16 Dagger Mastery, this combo costs 17 net energy, a great improvement over the AoD combo's huge cost. You don't even need to put any points into Deadly Arts, as Black Lotus Strike is used immediately after the shadow step, well within the 4 second duration. Hmm . . . I think I'll go make a build around this . . . --Son of Urza 16:30, 30 October 2006 (CST) Hmm..I kinda wanna try this with Expose Defenses.. >:D --Entheos Geon 18:28, 30 September 2006 (CDT) Shadow Prison -> Black Lotus Strike -> Horns of the Ox -> Black Spider Strike -> Twisting Fangs... A guy was using that in ab, he also used Burst of Aggression. It killed anyone in those 5 seconds (Even people with full health above 500).(Forgot to sign) Dr Titan 15:30, 1 December 2006 (CST) This is one of my most used assassin elites, but I must say I think the skill is overpowered. 5 energy has always seemed too cheap to me for the shadow step and the very useful snare hex & combo opener. I think a cost of 10e would make more sense for the skill's effect's', especially when compared to the stats of Aura of Displacement or Beguiling Haze. --Insidious420 14:18, 2 February 2007 (CST) :I wholeheartedly agree with the above user. 68.53.168.153 04:55, 4 February 2007 (CST) Naw, the 5 energy is fine. What really needs work is Beguiling Gaze. Van Wark 01:53, 12 February 2007 (CST) The difference between 5 and 10 energy isn't much for a skill with a 45 second recharge. however, it makes a difference here since the whole combo (Stated above) costs 22 (ish) net energy as it is, excluding critical hits and natural regain. Raising that to 27 by making Shadow prison 10 energy would make assasssins just a little more wary about using this combo. But it would still be used, as a quick kill that exhuasts all of your energy is still very much worth it. However, if the recharge time was raised even as little as 5 seconds, then the downtime betwen using this combo might just be long enough to stop every Assassin in the game using it for every PvP purpose known.Ckal Ktak 21:03, 3 March 2007 (GMT) Somebody nerf this so that you actualy need Deadly Arts to use, right now it's being so abused because all you need is like 4 DM and it's fine Should it be noted that this can be capped by going north through vehjin mines? its outside basalt grotto, but you dont have to travel through the sulfur, making this accessable via run/fight just after Moddok Crevise mission. its a substantial cut in time than to travel all the way past Gates of Desolation mission Nerf Why you removed my information about energy cost 10 on SP? If you don't belive, here you have Link to Gaile's message. - (Abedeus) 07:34, 7 March 2007 (CST) :Because it's not a current patch. --Fyren 07:39, 7 March 2007 (CST) :: Oh, ok. - (Abedeus) 08:45, 7 March 2007 (CST) :: It's current now. --KaliMagdalene 23:11, 7 March 2007 (CST) OMG, 10 energy, rlly gay nerf. SilentFry 10:04 AM march 7 2007 (EST) :AoD Warriors, come come come! -Silk Weaker 10:01, 8 March 2007 (CST) ::I used those before you :P — Skuld 10:31, 8 March 2007 (CST) :::You haven't AoD monked yet though...! -Silk Weaker 10:32, 8 March 2007 (CST) ::::I don't think this will effect my warrior's usage of the skill in gvg at all tbh, maybe switch bull's strike to disrupting chop or something (btw I have 'AoD monked', healing ball stonesoul/holy strike spike in TA ;) ) Phool 12:14, 8 March 2007 (CST) :::::Interestingly, that's exactly what I was thinking about, though not TA.--Silk Weaker 10:16, 11 March 2007 (CDT) :::NOOOOOOOOO not my w/a :( --» Life Infusion«T» 22:47, 8 March 2007 (CST) Take that, sins >:D P A R A S I T I C 23:16, 8 March 2007 (CST) :It didn't do anything to sins — Skuld 02:40, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::Besides making them use maybe 1 more radiant than before, its not too bad for sins--71.64.115.233 11:39, 9 March 2007 (CST) For sins, not too much of a nerf; I mean, the standard SPBoA still works because of Black Lotus Strike. Though why do I have a feeling that Black Lotus is going to get a nerf soon, too? It hurts the SP Axe Spikers though, but only a little. LavaEdge324++ 10:02, 11 March 2007 (CDT) :They'll either fix the dual hex off-hands and/or buff all the leads — Skuld 10:16, 11 March 2007 (CDT) :::I love sins but BoA using this is way to poular thesedays. hope this discourages them somehow. This skill is much more like the non elite version now. 16px 11:49, 12 March 2007 (CDT) ::::The problem isn't Shadow Prison the problem is Burst of Aggression lasting as long as it does at 0 in Strength.GhostBear 23:10, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :::::No, its dual attacks. They're the strongest dagger attacks in the game, so people want to get at them ASAP, and we have 2 off-hand attacks that require a hex, black lotus and black spider. The duals or hex off-hands need nerfing. Besides, if they nerf BoA, people will just use Tiger Stance, or even Flail. — Skuld 04:42, 13 March 2007 (CDT) :This nerf did almost nothing. The thing that will make these cookie-cutter skills like this and Burning Arrow used less is a nerf on their recharge. 5 seconds longer, and almost nobody will use them. <>Spark 18:50, 13 March 2007 (CDT) ::Maybe they should also nerf BoA at 0 strength, maybe make it a little longer at high end to compensate for the warriors that actually use it --Gimmethegepgun 15:53, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Energy cost only went up to 10...so what? I don't see a problem here for BoA :D ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 13:11, 23 March 2007 (CDT) :they're just token changes to get the cookie cutter 123 players to try something new — Skuld 15:58, 11 April 2007 (CDT) I dont see why everyone gripes about using it in pvp. PvP ruins PvE. We get skill that we realy like and are alot of fun in PvE and because someoen with a lot of intelligence figures out a good build that whips your butts you gripe. Try building something to counter it instead. ~the rat~ :How is this good in PvE? Crap doesn't kite (too much), shadow steps aren't really worthwhile (remember the Factions release where everyone Charges to their Deaths into the middle of a giant mob?) and there are far more worthwhile PvE elites (Flashing Blades anyone?) --Gimmethegepgun 09:48, 16 August 2007 (CDT) this doesnt make any sense at all! why dont they nerf the monk or so? i know its an important prof, but sometimes unownable in pvp. they nerfed my sin to hell. this is the 4-6th nerf or so. the skill isnt that overused. PLZ CHANGE THIS A-NET!!!82.72.233.33 16:05, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Diversity? hecknolol FOR DIVERSITY'S SAKE please! Nerf this skill already ANet!!! 9 of 10 Noobassins in RA running the noobprison build, NO DIVERSITY it makes Mini-Varesh cry! -- 13:35, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :Funny, i just responded to u 10 seconds ago, but still, shadow prison does not need a nerf. It is NOT overpowered, and if you can't survive 1 sin's chain you need to get better. Also your sig is VERY annoying. M s4 13:40, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::Also funny how you don't even carefully read what I even write......it's NOT about overpoweredness!! It's about overusedness, there's no diversity in the Arenas nowadays cause EVERYONE runs the same build. With this nerfed people would actually start THINKING about their builds, what they can combine etc. not go to a website "ugh ugh ugh copy build plix yes i pwn". In addition, this is a skill talk, your comment about my sig's got no place here. -- 14:13, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :::So Anet should nerf what's most used, rather than what's most overpowered? Well guess what, you don't own Anet. You aren't the boss of everyone who plays this game either. If they want to run cookie cutter builds, they have every right. Whether you think its good or not, they will run whatever they want to run. Don't be asking Anet to nerf something so you can be happy because the game is now more diversified. M s4 14:50, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::::You may not know it, but that is a major factor when thinking up planning balances, "is it getting too much use?", which usually falls under the category of overpowered too, if its overpowered, people want the skills that will give them a greater advantage rather than weaker ones. — Skuld 05:10, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :::::His comment about your sig certainly belongs as it's huge and disruptive. Although, nothing anyone can really do about it. I would rather people run this, then have them run something like this: -_-...[[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:35, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :The worrying thing is I have seen someone using a very similar build to that in RA...Lord of all tyria 05:36, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::So have I...let us pray it is the same person we saw O.o... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:45, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :::Wow, I am so trying that one out. RossMM 06:15, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah well, the reason Shadow Prison is being overused is because it's easy, popular, and well rather fun to play. I don't think it's that overpowered. Like shroud of silence sins are much, much, more effective at killing a monk in 4 man where theres only one monk on the team. but we don't see those around. Because they aren't cookie cutter. Also they already nerfed this thing once which is quite harsh to the assassin's meager energy pool. M s4 10:02, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :::::I would enjoy it, if Anet gave sins tiny hammers instead of Daggers. Not sure if this is relevant...? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:38, 4 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Omg sins doing blunt damage! t4t 1s s0 r0xz0r!-- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 19:33, 22 July 2007 (CDT) People seem to be missing the point that sins really don't have a large enough pool of attack skills to consider (8 lead, 11 offhand, 8 dual) to create that many effective builds that are both versatile (important for general arena use) and powerful enough to kill things with self-heals. SP is good simply because it has the power to kill many different types of targets (even if something with dazed is better at killing monks). :::::::Speaking of diversity, when is the last time you've seen a necro in ra/ta using an original, or heck, even a non cookie build? Necros have been spamming nearing the same skill chain all the way from prophecy to now. SS,Reckless Haste, Price of Failure, Parabond. Toss in an enchant strip. Usually you'll see N/E with Glyph of lesser and a ward or two. Sometimes N/Me, or more typically Me/N with fast casting also packing empathy. Mind you I probably missed a couple of the cookie skills, I quit Gw's a month ago, but I did play for close to 2 1/2 years. 76.8.174.164 07:39, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Dateline August 9th, 2007 A.D. Shadow Prison gets nerfed, now requiring an inheritance of Deadly Arts to make use of. Discuss. 69.131.144.20 20:26, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :As I said on the other wiki, if you used Expose, it will not affect your use of SP. --Kale Ironfist 20:31, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::Nerf does nothing. I generally fit in 3 or so points in DA with my SP sin. The Hobo 22:45, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::I have a feeling this was primarily aimed at Warriors using Shadow Prison. 68.53.168.153 19:32, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::It was aimed at shadow prison, and izzy fails -Skuld Hehe. Shadow prison nerf. 25 recharge ftl..though I get why they did it. 0_o --Foolsauce 00:51, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Beating a dead horse, but yeah. (T/ ) 00:57, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::What's wrong with beating up something that's already dead? Boxers beat up dead cows for training, what's wrong with horses? --Gimmethegepgun 01:25, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::It's like when you beat up a little Freshman and he's crying infront of the crowd beggin not to get hit again, but you keep hitting him until he bleeds out of his kneecaps. ::::Saw this nerf coming from further away than the distance from the Eye of the North to the Harvest Temple. :::::Except that freshman is the one that just gunned down 5 people and 1 of them was your girlfiend, and another was your brother --Gimmethegepgun 04:18, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Just why should we use Shadow Prison over Dark prison now? Not elite-worthy enough anymore compared to Dark Prison. Zyber 20:31, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Because 66% owns 33%. Lord of all tyria 20:35, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::The new SP sin has criple so the 66% snare doesn't really matter. The Madgod 20:20, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Nerf Hammer anyone? This skill has been nerfed more times than any other skill than i can think of. 4 direct nerfs, 1 energy nerf, 1 recast nerf, and 2 duration nerfs. not only that, but the SP build overall has been nerfed heavily. Almost every single one of its skills has been nerfed at least once. HAVE SOME MERCY A-NET. and to all you assassin's out there, MAKE A NEW FREAKIN' BUILD, STOP USING SHADOW PRISON SO MUCH! (ranting much?) 68.226.80.232 19:51, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :It gets nerfed because its overpowered. Overpowered stuff that gets abused everywhere in PvP doesn't deserve mercy ;) Lord of all tyria 20:02, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'll laugh if Sin's everywhere boycott (Kinda opposite of Boycott actually) and use SP All the time, regardless of their builds. Then SP Gets nerfed to the point where its not even a skill. :::Not even a skill? OMG, Mending will finally have company-- (Talk) ( ) 03:19, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::::*cry* Lost-Blue 03:20, 15 January 2008 (UTC) And there's your nerf No. 5, huge screwup in balance today regarding assassins in general, especially Shadow Shroud and Siphon speed were hit so hard that they won't ever show their face again in Tyria for the next 100 years.-- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 20:44, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :What's the fuzz about? I mean, your generic super Shadow Prison build Deluxe x2 has Tiger Stance in it. So the combo's finished before SP runs out. ::This never really deserved a nerf IMO (No I have never EVER played sp..In fact I dont even have it unlocked..) If you couldnt survive a spike from ONE assassin then you fail at pvp and if you where being piled by 2 or 3..Welcome to gw its a TEAM game. :::I f'n second that....If you die from an SP u definetely fail at PvP. You don't come to RA or w/e knowing there's gonna be an sp on each team and get pwned each time. 2 Wars on a Monk in RA drops the Monk...wanna nerf Eviscerate? Maybe to 1...15dmg + deepwound? I think not....Useless nerf..beatin on the dead. 1 Warrior>1 monk:) 81.106.201.158 10:26, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Okay this was just unnecessary (The March 6th one) I could swear they did it just to have a good laugh. Zulu Inuoe 05:06, 7 March 2008 (UTC) I think this nerf was unnecessary to the extent that the skill is not overpowered and it should be left alone. For what its being used for, it was of course used as a high strength snare, but at the same time it took up an elite slot. Just because there is a good chain and its prevalent it doesn't mean it has to be nerfed ANet. We all have opinions but mine is that it already had a ridiculous recharge making it hard to spike often with it. Why would you beat on it even more like this? No Assassin is going to have 12 in Deadly Arts to have five second duration and use a deadly arts spike if anything like that exists and also needs close range. If this skill is never used again by anyone in PvP then its because this is a bad skill now, and turning a good skill into a bad one because its popular is not fair IMO.ArisB 06:13, 8 March 2008 (UTC) another NERF when will anet stop nerfing this skill , and buff it abit again ?? make it a skill so u can't arcane echo' it or something if they think thats the problem?its frigging 1 - 7 secs , ANNY nonnoob would use dark prison over this now.. >.< stop nerfing SP ffs, reverse! 84.192.144.207 15:05, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :this skill no longer deserves to be elite. this skill was never overpowered. just popular because its easy to use. needs a buff, come on its an elite! 89.241.231.162 17:06, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Are u crazy? What kind of guy wud use dark prison over this....-24.16.45.133 04:41, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Despite the fact that I'll get flamed- Anet should just finish this skill off, so that they can let assassins do what they're supposed to- kill. Destroy this skill completely, buff other elites/change how some combo attacks work, and make assassins spike characters again, instead of making us use idiotic combos that get outspiked by various other builds and are completely counterable. Sacrifice a skill to fix the class, doesn't seem like that high of a cost overall --Kalas Silvern 03:19, 17 March 2008 (UTC) So... This was pretty gud when NF came out. 222.153.231.53 05:41, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :I remember that. 08:08, 4 April 2008 (UTC) 25 Second Recharge? Nice Joke Anet. I would rather slit my wrists than use this skill, even as a joke in RA. :You shouldn't be using Shadow Steps in RA anyway, unless it's Ride the Lightning. Extending = you die, monk rages 08:46, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::Pfft, shadow stepping saves a sin 1/2 the time, atleast mine. Also, monk cant really rage when he's not even in my team 4/5 of the time. Shadow steps are great for suprise when used right. ANOTHER nerf! I'm still going to keep using it though. 03:02, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :I haven't used it since the 1st nerf.PossessedLinebeck 16:46, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Well....An aftercast It seems that due to the inability of Monks being able to pre-prot and their excessive bitching, Assassins are once again nerfed. This time the essence of a surprise spike is taken from this almost-dead profession. As you attempt to Shadow Prison/Dark Prison/Death's Charge + your chain, you may notice that you don't hit the target...This is because of an aftercast. The .75 aftercast attached to these shadowsteps has required you to wait almost a second after the shadowstep to begin your chain which could easily be protted by Guardian, blocked by Shield Bash, etc. Cool :my imperssion of an aftercast on shadow steps, 'jumps from around the corner' ............................................................. BOO! -- 15:44, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :So if the Monks close their eyes, they might not notice you! [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 16:43, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::You can't touch this see me! - ' Ad Victoriam' 02:17, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Wow, using SP builds was the only fun an assassin had left, yay. 05:17, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :So overused "kill 1 target every 20 seconds or so" builds are fun? Maybe I should ask you what you think is boring and it might be interesting rather than that garbage --Gimmethegepgun 05:22, 12 July 2008 (UTC) the shadow prison build has way too less firepower to kill every 20 seconds ::You know, a Shadow Prison build consists of more than Shadow Prison. I can solo cap shrines in AB with a Shadow Prison chain without running. It's not just "Kill a target, run away for half a minute, repeat." 05:26, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :::Of course Gimmethepeggun takes his chance of ripping on yet another sin nerf that was unecessary. FYI SP and all the other shadow steps aren't only used for ur so called "20 sec kills" another FYI they're not only used by Sins either....This aftercast shit is just pathetic and takes the essence of the shadow steps for no reason. The protter can have a nice cup of tea when the shadow step is engaged before the attacks actually begin, actually he can have a nice cup of tea, cast guardian or w/e the hell he wants to do, then have time to eat a burrito or w/e and live then feel good about himself. GG ::::Call me crazy but it may have been an attempt at a pre-emptive strike for the weekend bonus. Not that it really mattered much at all...want to guess how often I ran into 3xMo/A + 1xW/A this weekend or some variant on that theme? 02:41, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Well Mo/A's run Return...Which I don't think took this strike. So, that W/A ran Death's Charge probably? Yep! He sure took this strike right up the ass. All because some monk somewhere mighthave been bitching because she couldn't see a fat warrior coming for her, and getting killed cuz she failed to cast a guardian. :::::: >.< The Mo/A+W/A spike consists of Stonesoul Strike and Holy Strike, KD with Grapple or Shove. GG with your freaking Guardian then. Btw, why is it "she didn't do this or that" ? Just wondering... Usually even women are called "he/him" on the internet. --- -- (s)talkpage 10:42, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yes though my point was they "nerf" one thing and people tend to use another clearly developer-overlooked combo to the same effect or worse. In this case SoJ took a hit so combo a shadowstep + touch KD with stonesoul and you get the exact same effect but a hell of a lot more spammy. Basically you hit the floor once and you never get up past the spike so GG on "nerfing" shadowsteps/SoJ...it didn't fix a damn thing. I guess we could just run Balthazar's Pendulum lolol. How could they possibly not see this coming?? 18:06, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::If ur talkin bout Gothspike or w/e, that's already countered by the current TA meta, all these smiters with Pendulum. As for nerfeing shadowsteps because they don't want W/A Mo/A spikes, that's pathetic, that's like saying lets nerf Read the wind or FW because it makes those Rspike arrows hard to dodge. :::::::::And yet this is exactly what they did it for fellow anonymous guy! All Done for monks who cannot figure out how to pre-prot. I would have been totally ok with a suggestion I read elsewhere...set shadowsteps to fail (50%?) under a certain attribute rank which is not an unheard of skill addition in the land of Guild Wars: Gale, Slippery Ground, Dark Fury etc. I think its just very unfortunate sins are a weekly punching bag for skill changes...its almost like a running gag to brace for impact when Thursday rolls around and you read "A new build of Guild Wars is available." spam. 05:06, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: That is a really f'n good idea. Though, the only time izzy's ever gotten his head 3 inches closer out of his ass was, well I can't remember when. Anyways, I wish he could think like you. I'm sick of this shit which causes me to only use the same 10=20 skills on each profession that actually do something. Shadow Prison Shadow Step to Target Foe or Target Foe's Corpse for 10..25 seconds that foe and all foes in the area have cracked armor, deep wound, move 90% slower and you are healed for 50...200 health points, when this skill ends target foe and all foes in the area can not attack or cast spells for 5...20 seconds. Anyone trying to nerf this skill will be banned for 1...12 life times and if Anet tries to do something about it every player in GW recieves 3 stacks of every item in the game, 500k, and one other thing of their choice.-- 20:15, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :it will be stapled to every bar forever and in pvp ppl will be liek,, OMG!!!! ITS AN ASSASSIN!!! EVERYONE RUN!!!! Wait, its a shadow steppign spell, OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111oneoneoneone.-- 20:15, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::Owned. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea''']] [Talk] 20:16, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :::Olol. How about making it a skill instead of a spell? But yeah.. They came down a little hard on the shadowsteps, by the time you've finished with the aftercast you'll either be dead or your target will be half the map away.. Defeating the purpose of the shadowstep in the first place. But there you go, thats why you shouldn't use a decent assassin build (By decent I mean working, not original), or be stupid enough to post it on Pvx. "Izzoy haytes ashashins, olol" — Warw/Wick 20:19, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::::umm, its a shout sorta.-- 20:36, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :::::What's the point of this? If ur asking for a buff, dream on. totally inferior to the new WC Where's my buff? -- 19:14, October 24, 2009 (UTC)